1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the generation of electric current by a magnetic assembly and, more particularly, to such generation by rotating a continuous array of magnets through a series of annularly arranged coils.
2. General Background
Many devices and methods exist which utilize magnets or magnetic energy to perform specific tasks or work. Typical examples of this include U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,625 issued to R. H. Pintell which utilizes an electromagnetic assembly to rotate a shaft. This electromagnetic assembly can also be adapted to produce a current whose frequency and/or magnitude can vary from the fixed-frequency alternating input voltage source.
Another use of magnetics is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,227 issued to R. W. Busch which discloses an electric motor that converts electromagnetic energy into rotational mechanical energy. Annular magnets 16 and 18, which are arcuate or "C-shaped" in cross section, are formed so as to permit a series of small coils 28 and 30 to pass therethrough. These coils 28 and 30 are connected to shaft 20 which is rotated in response to the interaction between the magnets and the coils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,132 issued to J. W. Putt discloses a first series of fixed magnets that are symmetrically arranged about a central shaft 4. A second rotatable magnet is secured to this shaft which is rotated by the attraction/repulsion of this second magnet with these first magnets. The polarities of these first and second magnets are such that the forces of magnetic attraction in one direction are substantially equal to the forces of magnetic repulsion in the opposite parallel direction. Consequently, the rotation of this shaft is maintained with minimum energy requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,178 issued to R. E. Tippner pertains to a motor that incorporates a series of solenoids radially spaced from a central shaft. An annular armature secured to this shaft supports a series of magnetizable and non-magnetizable elements about its outer circumference. The selective activation of the solenoids and their effect upon the magnetizable elements causes the armature to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,024 issued to S. Kuroki discloses a magnetic motor having a plurality of electromagnets that are connected to an excitation circuit and which are spaced about a rotor assembly. The rotor assembly is constructed of a plurality of permanent magnets such that the rotor assembly is rotated by the selective activation of the electromagnets and their resulting repulsive forces upon the permanent magnets of the rotor assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,528 issued to Magna Motive Industries, Inc., on the application of D. W. McGee, et al., pertains to an electromagnetic rotary motor having a plurality of permanent magnets secured to both a stator and a rotor. The magnetic field of each rotor magnet interacts with the magnetic field of the stator magnets through either repulsion or attraction. Such interaction of the magnets between the stator and the rotor causes the rotor to rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,779 issued to S. A. Meyer discloses an electrical pulse generator incorporating a plurality of electromagnets that are spatially arranged about the inner and outer circumference of a base. A magnetic field is thus created between these inner and outer magnets and a coil is inserted therein. This coil is rotated to traverse this field, thereby inducing a voltage/current potential in the coil winding.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,487 issued to L. C. Czerniak and Japanese Patent No. 57-151280 disclose magnets generating forces to drive a motor.
While each of these patents may be suitable for their intended purpose, not one of them discloses a manner of inducing a current into a conducting medium by the rotation of magnets within annular coils. It is thus an object of the present invention to generate electric current by the rotation of a continuous array of magnets through a conducting medium.
It is a further object of the present invention to generate such current while avoiding actual physical contact between the stationary coils and the rotating magnets.
Yet another object of the present invention is to permit the use of one or more windings or coils depending on the magnitude of current to be generated.
Still another object of the present invention is to position the coils at a right angle to the magnetic flux lines generated by the magnets rotating therethrough.
A further object of the present invention is to cause the magnets to rotate about a common axis and to position the coils so as to surround this same axis. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.